Demon's Awakening from Heaven's Call
by Vie. Existence
Summary: Shindie and Rekishi are shinigami women who have graduated from the Shino academy. They do their duty for the soul society without second thoughts but when their friend commits a serious crime will their ways change? I worked on this with Xander Tamayori and it's for our English project


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and any of it's original characters and plot lines.

This is a Bleach fanfic story written by Xander Tamayori and I for our English project. So far, we have 5 chapter written and what you see here now is only the prequel.

I hope you enjoy our story, and it would be nice if you reviewed it too!

- Vie. -

* * *

Prequel

Choosing Day

(選択の日)

The captains of the 13 court guard squads lined up, tenaciously watching the 6th year students at the Shino academy. They looked at the abilities in hado, bakudo, and the amount of spiritual pressure each student had. The students with the higher amounts of reiatsu were firing powerful hados at the training dummies across the room.

Captain Gin Ichimaru, captain of the 3rd squad was specifically watching a short girl with black hair. Her hado were far beyond the skill of the other students since she had blasted through six practice dummies already.

"Looks like I found a good one," he says with a slight smirk on his face.

"Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadō number 33, Sōkatsui!," the girl shouted as the power rose through her body.

"Kira, what is that girl's name?," Captain Ichimaru asked his subordinate.

"I believe her name is Shindie, she has the top grades in her year in kido."

"Is that so? Well I believe I found a perfect member for our squad, wouldn't you say Kira?"

"Only if you say so sir," was Lieutenant Kira Izuru's reply.

Suddenly a loud bell signaled a short break before the next series of tests. The captains filed out of the room and left the almost shinigamis in a slight panic.

"Shindie!," came a call from one side of the room. "Good job! I told you showing of your kido skills was the best way to be noticed. The captain from the 3rd squad was pretty much watching you the entire time."

Shindie looked at her best friend with a face that combined the look of surprise and terror. She had always been a quiet person and left the attention to be held by someone else. Holding the attention of a captain for so long absolutely scared her. Not to mention that the said captain was Gin Ichimaru.

"Don't worry let's go find Rukia and Renji and see how they did," her friend said dragging her along.

They found them pretty easily though because Renji was pretty much the only boy in their year with spiky red hair.

"W...wait! Stop dragging me too fast! You're going to pull my arm off. Oh hey Rukia, Renji," she stuttered.

"Hey Shindie and Rekishī! How do you think you did on the kido exam? I pretty sure I did well but definitely not as good as you Shindie," Rukia said.

"I think I did alright for a 6 year," Shindie replied with a slight blush.

"Are you kidding me Shindie? You were amazing many captains were looking your way. Though I know for sure I failed this exam I couldn't even perform a low-level kido," Rekishī said gloomily.

"Stop with your ranting, I'm definitely going to fail the swords exam next… You're probably going to beat everyone at their own game," Shindie said to her childhood friend.

"ATTENTION ALL 6 YEARS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SPARRING RINGS FOR THE SWORDSMANSHIP EXAM," the man on the speaker yelled to all souls not already deaf.

"Well guys this is it. Good luck," with that last statement from Renji the four friends walked to the next exam.

As they entered the sparring room for the exam, teachers directed them to the different arenas for the starting matches of the tournament. With the sound of a bell the match began. Though before long though there was a winner. She was a tall, blond swords woman with a strong personality. Her reiatsu was higher than anyone in the same grade.

That person was Rekishī. She was clothed in the pale blue male uniform that defied the rules of the academy, though she really didn't care right now. For the only thing on her mind was the piercing stare she received from the 11th squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi. Usually that glare was used by her teachers to say 'back down' but she knew better. She had heard that Captain Kenpachi always looked for the best sword fighters and people with high physical strength. Thats exactly what she had. In order to get into his squad she did the thing she thought was best. She stared right back at Kenpachi with the same stone cold glare.

Later that day all the students were lined up while the captains did a final check of their lists. When everything was ready the captains called names off the list they held. Renji went to squad 6 under Captain Byakuya kuchiki. Shindie was offered a place on squad 3 under Captain Gin Ichimaru. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki called Rekishī to join squad 11 and finally Rukia was placed under Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th squad.

"Rekishī, promise that we will still stay in touch," Shindie said as a farewell to her friend.

"Don't worry our squads aren't too far away from each other so we will speak still.

Though Renji you'd better not go crazy wild because I will come and whack some sense into that empty head of yours," Rekishī joked lightly.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry. Besides I think Captain Kuchiki will keep me on my toes. That guy never lets loose," Renji replied. Rukia just laughed along.

As the Captains started to depart the four friends said their last good-byes and went their separate ways.


End file.
